


The Deal

by Helvetious



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, a/b/o dynamics, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Sidon does not wish to be King just yet- but with his father falling ill, it is a must for him to raise to the throne. There is a problem however: he's an unmarried alpha without a mate. And the zora council- a bunch of old, conservative men just won't have that. A scandal that hit the royal family some years ago definitely did not help their views on the matter, either.There are rules and traditions among society that he as an alpha must follow, which only adds to his frustrations for he does not have time to waste for senseless courting.Lucky him, he's best friend with the Hylian Champion, known for bullshitting his way through literally everything.





	1. Mate with me

When it came to looks, Adon was identical to King Dorephan. From the shape of his head to the dark blue color of his scales, to the soft chubs of his body.

Personality wise though, the kid was... if Sidon was to be honest, even as young as he was, Adon was an adorable yet terrifying mix of all the bad traits from both Sidon's and Link's personalities.

He had Sidon's impatience (which Sidon had only mastered to mask as he came of age), Adon was cheerfully loud just like him- Sidon did not find it that bad a trait, although Adon had the worst timing to be so. He was obnoxious. Hyperactive.

Then Link's traits- now those were something the boy picked up by the hylian's awful influence.

He had Link's curiosity- and that ugly habit of his, of _touching every single thing in his line of sight_ , whether it could be poisonous or not, whether it was a living thing that could attack him or not. From Link, Adon learned a scary admiration for both big weaponry and delicate jewelry. The kid seemed to have quite the will for violence, too. Kept his wooden sword toy with him at all times.

If well trained and disciplined, young Prince Adon of the Zora could grow up a glorious warrior. Seggin himself had offered to return from retirement just to take care of the boy, once they new prince was old enough to handle the weight of actual metal.

He had too, Sidon's stubbornness-- or Link's stubbornness. Sweet Hylia, it could be either of them at fault for that. Oh no.

Such a strong personality at only eight years old.

The boy had been quite a handful from the very beginning and, if Sidon had been known as the walking-swimming embodiment of hell during his adolescence, Adon was promising to be much, much worse.

And here he was, mighty Prince Sidon of the Zora, holding his crying child as Muzu scolded the both of them.

"He would just not sit still for a short history lesson" Muzu continued, "and I tell you, my Prince, he was told to just _sit_ ".

"He's just a toddler" said Sidon, cooing to the boy in his arms, pressing him to his chest. "When I was his age, I didn't handle well your lessons of any kind, either".

Muzu rolled his eyes.

"He also spat his supper at one of the nurses".

At that, Sidon choked. He pulled from his son, holding him at arms length as he narrowed his eyes. "Now that is not a nice thing to do, Adon".

The boy whined and wiggled, trying to go back to hugging his father. Sidon almost gave in to the adorable display however, he already knew his son enough not to let himself be manipulated by his cuteness.

"No, child" he said, "You did a terrible thing and you cannot go unpunished-"

He eyed at his son's body, up and down, and noticed that his wooden sword- usually on the boy's hands or attached to the silver sash around his hip, was missing.

Well that could explain why his boy was crying so much. He turned to Muzu.

"Did you take away his sword?"

Muzu crossed his arms over his chest. "He's been put in penitence".

Sidon blinked. "You put _my son_ in penitence".

"Like I did you back in the day" Muzu raised his head with absolutely no regrets.

"Muzu-"

"He needs guidance" Muzu reached to take the boy from Sidon's arms. Adon flinched. Sidon flinched."This is one of the many things you need a mate for--".

The oldest zora prince huffed, offended, as he put Adon back against his chest and far from Muzu's hands. "Now how dare you" he said.

"It is evident that you cannot raise this boy alone" Muzu continued. "In all honesty, your highness, as sweet as your intentions were when you-"

" _Muzu_ " Sidon hissed in warning.

The King's right hand stopped mid-sentence, but not at the Prince's threats, but at the sight of the child in his arms. Of course. The poor thing.

"There is a reason people marry or mate first, my Prince" with a sigh, Muzu insisted. "Then come the children".

"Not you too" Sidon rolled his eyes and groaned, as he turned from his teacher and walked down the stairs that lead to Mipha's statue. "Why don't you join the witches' sabbath in the throne room, as well?"

Muzu followed him, his voice stern. "Sire, the council is only looking after you-".

"They are enjoying themselves with the power they have over the weakened King" Sidon bared his teeth in anger, as they approached the statue of his beloved sister. "If it were up to them, they would maintain my father on the throne even as a carcass, just to keep me from raising".

Muzu gave out another sigh, more pained this time, at the gentle Prince's unusual cruel words. "My lord..."

Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line as he stopped in front of the large pond around Mipha's statue. Adon was hugging his father's neck, hiding his face because he never liked to hear Sidon this stressed and upset.

Every day. Every day for the past six years had been the same.

King Dorephan's health had been weakening with every passing year, a century of sorrow after a terrible war, then the loss of his wife and his daughter- the original heir of Zora's Domain, all took a heavy toll on him.

After the defeat of the calamity ten years ago, the Zora King's body finally gave out to the bottled up stress he hid under his gentle smile, and he begun to rapidly lose his lucidity.

He was no fit to remain king, and a terrible scandal that broke out two years after the end of the calamity's era was the evidence no one could deny- one that meant the last of hurt King Dorephan's kind heart could take.

But the council kept him there on the throne. At first and to his guilt, Sidon was too, against his father stepping down at all. Mostly out of his shame to take the crown, the fear he wasn't ready just yet.

Also because he then had to take yet another responsibility afterwards- one that was far beyond him being named Prince Regent.

Adon peeked at his father, who had a lost gaze himself, up to meet the void eyes of the statue before them.

Sidon gulped. Then it became too obvious. The King was dying- it was taking years, his illness killing him slowly and not even Sidon's earnest efforts could stop it.

He was taking on his father's duties for he could not keep up to them no longer- but he even as Regent he did not have the power to fight the council's decisions the way he wanted, and his father was in no position to support him.

Every day he held long, stressful meetings with an infuriating group of stubborn old men who would speak over him and refuse to crown him until he finally---

Sidon sighed.

Until he married.

He felt a soft nibble on his chin. The Regent smiled as he looked down at his son, his adoring golden eyes meeting bigger, cuter, worried ones.

Adon might be a little terror, but he was too, a sweet boy.

"Papa" he called.

Sidon's smile grew wider as he leaned down to kiss his precious son's snout, both his cheeks and chin, where he knew the boy had tickles. He was delighted with his son's laughter, and with his spirits back up, he turned to Muzu.

"Have him apologize to the nurse" he said, "then return the sword to him".

Muzu rolled his eyes, mouth twitching upwards as he was handed the laughing boy.

"Do you have another meeting?" he asked.

The Regent Prince nodded, dragging a sigh.

"You just came out of one".

Sidon nodded again, dread spreading into his gut. "This one is for my... particular case".

Frowning his mouth and patting the boy's tail, Muzu continued. "Shall I join the meeting?".

"I will be fine".

"You know, my lord" he said, "Your father too, had to wait until he got married before ascending to the throne".

Sidon crossed his arms over his chest and just- pouted at his tutor. "Please tell me you don't really agree with them".

"Traditions are traditions, rules are rules" Muzu eyed at him carefully. "You could just go their way and marry- you are old enough".

"Marriage means courting first" Sidon groaned, "courting takes time".

Sidon didn't have time. His father did not have time. "I refuse to go on with such outdated ideals".

Muzu shook his head. "I wish you success, then". He then whispered to the boy. "Say goodbye to your father, he'll pick you up for bedtime".

Adon nodded slowly and waved a hand to Sidon. "Bye papa" he said, as he was being carried away.

"Bye, my love" Sidon waved at him, too, smiling.

The boy's presence kept him grounded.

As Adon and Muzu walked back up the stairs, Sidon's smile faltered. Yet another, most-likely-to-end-fruitless meeting awaited him.

He took off to the opposite set of stairs, back to the throne room.

If it wasn't for Adon's love- and for Link's friendship and the letters he'd receive every week...

Goddesses, he would lose himself to stress, as well.

  


***

Link was just coming back from his high when he heard a knock on his door. His free hand twitched over his stomach where his flaccid member laid as well, both sticky with the remains of his orgasm.

Maybe if he kept quiet, whoever was outside his home would leave him alone. That was a hard task, though, if he kept on panting so loudly.

Another knock was heard.

"Master Link" agh, it was the postman. "You have mail".

With a groan, the now retired Hylian Champion glared at the door. What a timing, this man had.

Taking a few breaths to even his voice, Link closed his eyes shut and forced himself to speak up. "Serge" he called, "Can you come back later?".

The man cleared his throat, loudly. "It is later, sir" he said, "This is my last house in all Hateno".

"Is it?" Link's mind grew sober as his needs were satisfied- for the time being, at least. He remembered then, telling the poor man to “come back later” already this morning, before he stripped off the clothes that burned his skin.

"Master Link, sir" the postman insisted. "It is another letter from Zora's Domain".

Link then opened his eyes wide as he abruptly sat up. " _Sidon_ \--".

But something pulled him back into the bed and he cursed loudly as he glared at the hand he had bound to the bed, almost white from how hard and how many times he had pulled, ropes biting to his the skin of his wrist.

Right. Fuck. Right. He tied himself to the bed. Right.

He almost slapped himself with his free hand- if this one wasn't bathed in come.

_Ugh._

"Do I have to sign something?" he asked, trying to keep his annoyance to himself.

His ugly spirits were not Serge's fault- but the goddesses, and nature and all that bullshit that his body was put to endure. Link was just meant to be in a foul mood whenever his heat arrived, because taking care of it alone was just too. Damn. Annoying.

The only reason Link had managed to keep his dignity for so log was because out of his one hundred and twenty six years of life, he spent one hundred years in a fucking coma.

"No, sir" the postman said.

Link let out a long sigh. "Please slide it under the door" he said, "I'll pick it up soon".

  


-

  


He took a cold bath because whatever thing that could keep the fever off his body was welcomed. The letter was still on the floor.

Link didn't bother dressing up, because as much as he wished to be done with it, his cycle had just began and for the next three days, every single thing his skin touched- that wasn't skin, _itched_.

He did though, pick his brush to care for his long, blond hair. Then he realized, annoyed, that he was seriously brushing his hair for a letter.

As if the paper had Sidon's eyes. As if Sidon's eyes would care.

Huffing, Link dropped the brush back into the chest he took it from and walked towards the front door, a white letter with the royal seal of Zora's Domain keeping the envelope closed.

He bent to pick it up and with eager fingers, he broke the seal and spread the letter open.

To his disappointment, as the letter was definitely handled by several people on its way to Hateno, Sidon's scent was too faint on the paper- it was still there, just not enough for Link to indulge in it.

The letter was long, like all his letters before, because of course it was. Sidon's inability to do small talk- or to just shut up in general was translated on paper as well. How adorable.

The Champion sat on the bed as he started to read.

“ _Dearest Friend Link,”_ it begun. Link smiled.

There was one thing that could help his mood regardless of how shitty his day could be and it was Sidon's genuine sweetness.

  


“ _Dearest Friend Link,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_Your latest letter had me in tears, made me laugh like I haven't in months. Only you could ease my sour moods no matter how tough it has been around here._

_Yes, yes, it's about that again. You're probably tired of me going over it every time, in every letter, but my friend- I am outraged._

_They refuse to let my father step down until I get married. Even worse, they expect me to marry an omega._

_They say an alpha without an omega mate is a bomb arrow shot to the air, bringing tragedy with its fall._

_They say it's dangerous. But for the longest time my father, who married mother- a beta zora, lived a happy marriage full of love and loyalty only to her._

_I truly think they're just looking for excuses to keep the council in power, with my father defenseless and myself with not enough authority to stand up to them._

_They say as an alpha I am weak to my body- that I could fall victim to any omega with ill intent and a well timed heat. That I could end up bonding to the wrong person or worse, produce a child that could then be used against me”._

  


Link frowned at this. Curse that goddamned council. They've been playing Sidon around for years, now. And how dare they, truly, to say such things of him?

  


“ _Goddesses, do they think me stupid? Do they think that as an alpha, I am prisoner to my primal needs- that I am thus devoid of reason? That because of one gross misstep some years ago me and all other alphas are doomed to their prejudice, even if I committed no wrongs?_

_And this is just what they think of my kind. They're most merciless about your people, to omegas. Oh Link, the things they say- I'm sure you have heard your share, and I will not pretend to know the challenges you've faced. I can only assume they were always far worse than mine and I feel shame for complaining so much!”._

  


Oh, Link had had his share alright. And then he shut everyone's mouths when his campaign against the Calamity ended with him victorious, ten years ago. Truly, after dying and then being revived, losing his memory and then recovering it, killing the breathing embodiment of evil with a tiny sword while being a tiny hylian- being an omega and the prejudice he could face due to it was the least thing he cared for.

  


“ _It is just ridiculous- we as civilization have grown so much, learned so much, and yet here we are. Still labeling things over ugly misconceptions. Omegas are either vixens or helpless, just as alphas are either brutes easy to manipulate or straight out predators._

_I am sorry, I'm sure bore you with this”._

  


He didn't. Link's heart would always flutter as he experienced Sidon's passion for his beliefs and justice, even in written speech.

“ _I thank you kindly for asking for my father's condition however, it has not changed at all since the last time you came to visit._

_I know this letter is getting long, oh how I wish I could write you about sweet, happy things. I wish I could make you laugh like your letters do with me._

_I try to stay strong and smile for my people- but my father, the only surviving member of my family, is dying._

_I've faced Vah Rutah by your side I felt we could truly do anything- but politics? Oh, here I am left powerless. My title as Regent is worth nothing if my father still sits on the throne._

_The only thing I wish for is for my sweet father to spend the last years he has of life, in peace. And I can't even do that, Link._

_At the last meeting, they said they were modern enough (I disagree) that they would tolerate me raising unmarried_ _ **if**_ _at the very least, I mated and bonded with an omega. Which is honestly one step from marriage, anyway._

_They really do think me stupid._

_Enough! I'm done spilling my pettiness on you, you do not deserve it._

_Adon misses you dearly, he keeps that wooden sword you made for him attached to his belt at all times._

_I miss you too, Link. So much it hurts. I hope you visit soon, I crave for your company, even if you teach my son the ugliest possible curse words._

  


_Much love,_

_Sidon._

  


_PS: (Please do refrain from teaching any more curse words to my son, though)._

_PS: (He called Muzu a "bitch", once)_

_PS: (Link, I laughed. I laughed so hard)._

_PS: (Muzu put us both in penitence. I'm a grown man)”._

  


The last bits of the letter had him chuckling, a little guilty for influences over sweet, poor Adon. But knowing that he made Sidon laugh despite the hard times he faced, alone in Zora's Domain eased his heart a little.

As soon as his heat was over, he will rush to the Domain and stay for as long as Sidon needed him. Maybe kick some old zora men's butt.

He swallowed as his face felt just a little hot.

_Sidon needed him._

He reread his favorite bits of the letter, his mind already imagining them said in Sidon's deep, gentle voice.

"Much Love".

"I miss you too, Link, so much it hurts"

"I crave for your company".

_"I crave-"_

His cock twitched, and Link quickly looked down to straight out glare at it.

"Get down" he reprimanded.

Yet his member did not shy, and still begun to harden. The hylian champion let out a tired, annoyed groan.

Well, at least the cold water did keep the heat away long enough.

Slowly, carefully, he brushed his lips to the end of the letter, over Sidon's curvy, fancy signature.

Then he rushed back to the bed.

  


***

"Your highness-"

"This is ridiculous!"

"We _could_ tolerate to crown you unmarried but only if-"

"I refuse!".

A council member rose from his seat, his voice loud and firm. He addressed Sidon like he would a rebellious son. "You will not take the throne without a fixed mate and this is final".

"Why" Sidon insisted, walking around the throne room and meeting the eyes of every single council member around him."Is this about producing a heir? Because I already have a son-".

"He's not your son" another old zora interrupted him.

Sidon turned to the old, fat zora, utterly offended. "How dare you" he snarled, "He's of royal blood!".

"His birth is the reason we can't crown you without a mate!" another council member exploded, utterly done with the stubborn prince. "As beloved as Queen Hypermenestra was to us, she was but a beta female".

Sidon's gills opened as his anger rose over his body. His father was right there. "My father loved my mother more than himsel--".

"But this isn't about love" The council member continued, frustrated."The fact that your father, an alpha, never mated nor bonded with an omega left him defenseless and unprotected to the scent of any other omega around him. Which, as much loyalty he could feel to the late Queen- then left him unable to reject the offer of a disgusting omega in heat--".

"I've heard enough!".

Sidon was losing it.

The King said nothing as he sat on the throne, with vacant eyes and a blank face. Just breathing, with his mouth open, making no sound. He had lost weight- so much his body would stretch and sag, spilling out the throne like he was melting. His eyes sank into his skull, more and more with each passing year. Sidon feared the day the King would finally go blind.

How could they do this to the King? How could they do this to his poor father?

"This is enough" Muzu stood up, finally. As the King's right hand and the council's head, everyone froze at the sound of his voice.

Sidon looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Muzu sighed, shaking his head. Sidon's heart shattered.

"When you adopted Adon, despite the scandal, we tolerated it" Muzu said, swallowing hard his pain. "When you decided to make him your heir, we allowed it".

Sidon's voice cracked. "But-".

Muzu rose a hand to stop any more complaints from the Prince. "These rules were made by Kings and Queens of old-"

"Who lived in different times than ours-"

"You tested us, and this is as far as you got to stretch the rules of your people before you break them" Muzu could not help him. "The only thing you can do now, your Highness, is follow them".

  


*

Sidon sat at the first step of the stairs that would lead him to the throne room- the place he just stormed off. He covered his face onto his hands as he shook, frustration and anger all too overwhelming. No one dared go near the Regent, the murderous aura of the usually sweet, gentle prince was heavy enough in the air to be almost tangible.

Now what? He will have to find someone to marry. Or someone to mate with.

An omega zora? But whom?

Could he find someone he trusted enough to help him with this and hurry this most unwanted commitment?

He heard a distinct sound and when he raised his head, he saw blue lights emanate from one spot on the domain not so far from where he was.

He already knew what it meant, and his body rose without any conscious effort.

Relief and anticipation washed over him as he let out a breathless, "Link".

  


*

Even after a decade of doing it, teleportation was never a thing Link was fond of practicing. He walked out the shrine with shaky legs, which forced him to put down the basket he brought with himself.

As soon as the basket touched the blue, mirror floors of the Domain though, a red blur flashed through Link's eyes before he was picked up and pulled into a strong, tight hug that knocked the air out of his lungs.

Which only made him feel all the more dizzy.

"Sidon-" he called, helplessly trying to pat his best friend's back to let him know he couldn't breathe. But then Link froze as he felt soft lips pressing a fraternal kiss on one of his cheeks, and then the other.

Now he was feeling dizzy for an entirely different reason.

"My most treasured friend!" Sidon laughed, squeezing his poor hylian friend just a little bit more. "Oh, how I missed you!"

" _Sidon-_ " Link urged.

"When you didn't answer my letter, I grew worried!" Sidon continued, still pressing Link to his chest. "To think that you would come visit instead-".

Then it hit him, a soft, faint scent that made his body feel a little warm as the contact he held with his friend brought him uncomfortable pleasure. Sidon gasped, pulling away and holding his best friend of all time at arms' length.

"Are you--?" he choked.

Sucking in a mouthful of breath, Link whispered. "Just came out of it, sorry" he said, "Washed myself like five times I swear, but I guess it still smells".

"Oh" said Sidon, clearing his throat. Then slowly, awkwardly, he put his friend back on the floor. "I'm sorry".

Link blinked at him. Why was Sidon apologizing at all? He didn't do anything.

"Don't worry about it" Link shook his head.

"I thought your heat wouldn't come at least in one more week, though?" Sidon cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable with the subject he was addressing, yet he was still curious enough.

Link chuckled. Of course Sidon kept count of Link's cycle, even if it was most likely so they could avoid each other.

"I accidentally triggered it a few days ago" Link explained.

"Accidentally triggered it" Sidon repeated, the meaning of such term alien to him.

Laughing fully now, Link turned to his friend. "Do you really want me tell you about this in the middle of the Domain?".

Sidon tensed up, looking around, people approaching probably to greet the Hylian Champion as well. He cleared his throat one more time. "No" he admitted, embarrassed.

Link was about to bend to pick up his basket, but he then felt something poke at his butt. Jumping, Link turned to the offender, only to find a laughing Adon pointing his sword at him.

"Adon!" Sidon called his son, scandalized. "Put that down".

Ignoring his father, the little zora poked the Champion's thigh and laughed again.

Biting back a smile, Link let out a dramatic gasp and cowered from the kid's wooden sword.

"Et tu, Adon?" he said, faking his hurt and shock.

"Don't humor him" Sidon warned, and then bent to pick up his son, who hurried away from his grasp and ran to Link's arms, instead.

Sidon faked a pout, himself, at his son's rejection. But soon his mouth gave up to a smile as he saw Link pick the boy up and drop lots of pecks over the Adon's laughing face.

"How is the love of my life?" Link asked, nuzzling the child's cheek. "Did he miss me?"

Adon nodded and hugged Link's neck, who dropped another kiss on his brow. "I missed you too, baby prince" he said.

Sidon chuckled and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. The loving bond Link shared with his son was a sight he adored too much. But then-

"Wait" Sidon said, "Why is he unattended? Why was he alone around here-"

Adon perked up at the alert in his father's tone and quickly begun to wiggle his way out of Link's hug.

"Adon where are your nurses?" Sidon asked, walking up to his child.

Yelling, Adon jumped to his feet and began to run away from the two men.

Just after that, they saw a group of crying, desperate zora women

pushing through the crowd and run after the boy themselves.

"I think he escaped from his nurses again" Link said.

Sidon watched his son rush past the pillars that rose all over the Domain, swinging his sword and laughing like a maniac.

"I'm going to have to put him in penitence for this".

  


**

  


"Are you done?".

"No".

Sidon lied on the ground at the borders of Lake Hylia, pressing his face to the grass as tears streamed from his eyes and he laughed, hard.

Link had his face as red as it was physically possible for it to be, biting back his own laughter as he plucked grass from the dirt and avoided looking at his awful best friend at all.

"So that's how an accidental trigger works" Sidon sat up, chuckling still as he dried his face. "Goddesses, you omegas have no luck".

"Shut up" Link said, embarrassed out of his butt.

It earned more laughter from his prince and Link's chest felt a little tight as he too, let out a breathless laugh.

Adon swam to where the two men where, laughing only for he saw and heard his father laugh, as well. His little tail wagged above the water, and he chirped at them.

Both zora and hylian men blew loud kisses at the boy, who swam away between titters. Lucky him, he was much too young to understand the awful sense of humor Sidon and Link shared.

"I just don't know what is more unbelievable" the Prince said, coughing. "The fact that after ten years of keeping yourself for the right suitor you almost messed it up by getting drunk and making out with Beedle just days before your heat" he choked, "Or the fact that Beedle is an alpha at all".

Link focused his attention to search into the picnic basket he brought. He made all the food, partially because he loved cooking and partially because he wanted to show off his cooking skills to Sidon.

But now he wanted nothing but have Sidon choke on one of his apple muffins.

"I'm not waiting for the right suitor" Link defended himself. He did have one in mind, though. "I'm just... I don't want to commit to someone I don't trust fully just because to ease some annoying body aches".

Sidon begun to compose himself. "I'm just the same, my friend" he said. "Sadly, time to spare and wait for that someone is a privilege that I do not have".

Link's smile faltered. "I don't know why they insist you on this" he said. "You already have a son- it can't be about a heir".

"I know".

"It can't be about you needing actual help to raise the child either? He has so many nurses" Link added then, a tease. "And Muzu already plays the strict dad role".

At that Sidon laughed. "Does that make me the cool dad?".

"No" Link said, "you're the weak dad".

"Hey now". Laughter.

"He was supposed to be put in penitence for misbehaving" Link teased, "but instead he's rewarded with a picnic".

"You were the first to pout when I suggested not to let him come as punishment".

Link shrugged. "I'm not his dad".

More laughter.

Adon made a little, ungraceful jump out of the water, trying to copy his father's legendary stunts. Instead, he fell flat onto the water surface with a loud splash.

Both Link and Sidon hissed at the sight- that must have hurt at least a little. But they quickly clapped and cheered to encourage the kid who came back up shy and embarrassed.

"You're doing amazing, sweetie!"

"I believe in you, baby prince!".

The boy's pout turned upwards and quickly dove back into the water to try his trick once again.

"I missed him" confessed Link, staring at the spot where the kid disappeared.

"And he missed you too" Sidon said, "He cries every time he sees you part".

"What about you?" Link asked, then.

Sidon turned his gaze from the lake to meet his friend's, a lazy smile on his lips.

"What about me?" He asked back.

"Do you cry when I'm away, too?" there was tease in Link's voice.

The Prince's smile grew wide. "I might as well" he said, "You take too long to come back".

"It's because I'm old" Link said, his gorgeous baby face adorned with a shit eating grin.

Sidon laughed. Ten years had passed and Link's body had not aged a day. Purah had said the time he spent sealed in the Shrine of Resurrection had relented his aging process rather harshly and she had no idea how to fix it. Not that anyone complained about it.

The Prince reached a hand to pat his friend's puffy blond hair, claws scratching softly the hylian's scalp. Link hummed at the touch with closed eyes.

"I care for you a lot, my friend" Sidon spoke, like it was a confession. Even though it was something he had told Link way too many times over the course of the last decade.

"And I care a lot about you as well" Link replied, opening his eyes. "And I care for Adon... and for King Dorephan".

Sidon's smile grew tender, as he looked down at his most treasured friend. "Thank you, Link-".

"No, you don't get it" Link pulled from Sidon's hand and crawled closer to where the prince sat. "I want to help you with this".

Link getting closer meant that the reminder scent of his heat embraced Sidon once again, his gills opening to welcome the sensations. It wasn't a feeling too strong to make him feel drunk nor urged, but it was pleasant enough to make his body feel a little too warm.

Swallowing, Sidon pushed down the instinct to flinch from the smell as well as the instinct to touch the source of it.

"They don't mind if you don't marry as long as your fixed mate is an omega, right?" Link said. "So having you mate and bond with one will keep you from reacting to the scent of other omegas and thus make you immune to their heat".

"Yes" Sidon cleared his throat.

"Then this isn't about keeping traditions" Link said. "They want that omega as your safety net".

Sidon blinked. "But-".

"Of course!" Link pinched his chin, his eyes moving from side to side as he read Sidon's chest, like it was then a whiteboard full of his written machinations.

"They said you already stretched the rules to the end" Link continued, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief that Sidon knew too well and often made him anxious. "But what about bending them?".

"What" Sidon said.

"You must mate with an omega, yes" Link offered. "Does it specify that the omega in question has to be a zora, too?".

Sidon's eyes grew wide.

"Link-".

"I can be that safety net".

The Regent zora prince had now his jaw hanging open.

He said it.

Link really said it.

"My heat will return in three months".

Link's face drew closer to the prince's, at some point he stood up to meet the zora's sitting height. He was so close now that if he ever dare sit he'd be doing so on Sidon's lap.

Sidon choked, nervous golden eyes flickered between checking on his son swimming happily in the lake and his most treasured friend who looked at him with a hero's determination.

"When the time comes-" Link placed both his hands on Sidon's chest, and the prince gasped at the sudden contact, "- mate with me".

 


	2. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deal is closed.

"Alright".

Sidon sat before his desk on his large quarters as Link placed a sleeping Adon on the large waterbed the Prince rarely used- usually kept it for his pajama parties with his most treasured friend. "Let's talk this out".

He watched Link kiss Adon's snout and whisper to the boy a soft wish of sweet dreams. It made him smile.

Sidon had seen Link face and kill creatures bigger, meaner than him. He had seen Link's blood thirst and his will for violence. But when it came to animals and little children, Link was the softest living creature alive. His touch was most careful and tender, the tone of his voice would grow genuinely cheerful and gentle.

For someone so incredibly doting towards children- and despite this part of his behavior inclining to an almost stereotype of what's expected from the omega nature, Sidon was not surprised at all to learn that Link really, truly hated the idea of getting pregnant.

Now, Sidon was the first to argue against stereotypes. And honestly, having some kid or egg grow inside of you and then push it out through some impossibly small orifices of one's body seemed like a lot of pain and trouble that for some reason elder people just loved to romanticize over. If Sidon were born an omega, he'd be scared shitless of the idea of pregnancy, himself.

But if Link ever wanted to adopt and raise a child, Sidon knew he'd make a great parent- tons of curse words aside. He had experienced Link's talents for it from the front seat.

Ever since Adon came to Sidon's life, Link had been there. He was there for the sleepless nights that followed raising a tiny, crying orphan hatchling. Stood by Sidon's side for three months before hiding back in Hateno Village for his heat, returned a month later to stay again, but there was not a single week in which he did not write to the Prince asking for his health and the boy's.

For two years after Adon's birth Link spend more time living in the Domain that he did so at his home in Hateno. The large waterbed Sidon put in his rooms and stood there still to this day was proof of his stays- for the Prince never had the heart to take it out, even when Link's visits happened less and less often over the years.

The reason for putting the bed in the first place was that because as a baby, Adon would often cry at night about sleeping alone and Link tried to submerge with Sidon and the boy to console him, leading to him almost drowning while sleeping.

Link was still ignoring the prince's call for conversation, focused on caring for the little boy, taking off his jewels and regalia, his wooden sword which he looked at with immense fondness.

It was the first toy he'd ever made. The wood was already chipped at the edges of the blade, and Link frowned a little.

He should make a new one for the baby Prince.

"Link" Sidon called him, again.

The Hylian champion let out a soft sigh as he put the sword aside. One last pat on his baby's tail and he was turning back to the Prince with a sweet, nostalgic smile on his lips. "Remember when Adon begun to walk on land?".

Sidon's smile grew wide, tender. "His head was too big for his poor body".

"He once fell so hard to the ground- snout first, then he cried for hours" Link walked towards his best friend slowly, his eyes distracted with memories. "You were in a meeting and I was so desperate because neither I or the nurses could console him".

Sidon then let out a quiet titter. "Yes," he said. "And I returned to see my son, my hero and three nurses all crying on the floor for reasons that were beyond my knowledge".

Link covered his mouth to muffle his laughter not to disturb the child. "Your face was priceless".

"Can you blame me, though?" Sidon shook with amusement. "I expected to grab my son and calm him down, but then I also that to pick up a sobbing hylian adult".

Link ignored the mocking tone in his friend's voice. "And then you had to hug every nurse".

"I don't like seeing people cry" Sidon was way to kind a man.

Link snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's no excuse as to why one of them straight out rubbed herself against you".

"And then you fired her".

"Of course" Link shrugged. "You gave me the authority to handpick the nurses myself and I needed a staff that wouldn't stray from their duty, no matter how handsome the distraction."

"And I'm the handsome distraction." Laughing softly, the charming prince pushed some documents aside on his desk and patted the newly clear spot for Link to sit on. The retired champion obliged as he faced the Prince, who was chuckling on his chair that truly was a still not huge enough for his majesty.

"You're always the handsome distraction" Link huffed, fighting a bigger smile.

"Is that why all the nurses you chose for my son were married beta women?" Sidon was still shaking with quiet laughter, as he asked.

Link cleared his throat, ignoring the heat raising to his pointy ears. "I don't stay much in the Domain anymore, if I'm going to entrust my kid-"

" _My_ kid."

"If I'm going to entrust Adon to someone else that isn't me-"

"Excuse you."

"Or you-" Link rolled his eyes, "then I have to make sure they come with the best intentions."

Sidon shook his head, biting his lower lip to keep his amusement from getting any louder. Link patiently waited for the Prince to calm down, checking again in case the boy woke up. Patting Link's knee, Sidon met the hylian's blue eyes, to speak.

"We're straying from our actual discussion" he said, trying to return his face to a more serious expression.

"There is nothing to discuss."

"I haven't accepted your offer yet."

Link blinked at him, incredulous- almost offended even, that Sidon dared to doubt his genius. "You haven't accepted yet" he breathed.

"Dearest friend" Sidon started, "you always have the sweetest intentions in mind and I appreciate it-"

"Then-"

"--But we both have to agree that despite how intelligent you can be... you are too, very very impulsive."

At that, Link choked, truly offended this time. "I have impulse control" he defended himself weakly.

"You accidentally triggered your heat some days ago because you got drunk and careless" Sidon argued. The smell that tickled his gills was still there to prove it.

"Yeah well" Link coughed.

"I saw you face a lizalfos with a mop, wearing nothing but your underwear on."

Link raised a finger at that, to argue. "And I _killed_ it."

"Link," Sidon said, trying not to laugh at his friend's long, butthurt face. "If ten years of friendship had taught me anything, is that _I am_ your impulse control."

Link perked up at that comment. "Just another reason this is a good idea."

Biting back a chuckle, Sidon shook his head. "Let's bring the pros and cons of this scam to the table, shall we?".

"Scam" Link repeated, his face blank.

"What else could I possibly call this, my friend?" Sidon asked, genuinely curious.

Link blinked several times, before answering. "It's a deal" he said, "A deal between us."

The Regent smiled and nodded, "Very well" he said. "A deal."

"Just--" Link tried his best to keep his disappointment to himself about how Sidon was regarding the hylian's efforts. "Bring any doubt you have about this, and I will clear them all".

Sidon nodded, finally they were going to discuss this. It had been a very awkward afternoon since Link's bold proposal, in which Sidon kept to himself in silence while Link acted like it was nothing but a casual conversation, until he grew bored of the Prince's muteness and went to swim with their--- _his_ child. Sidon's child.

He took a sharp breath.

The smell was starting to mess with his head already. It was so sweet and spicy, like cinnamon. It made him crave for something to eat that should be dangerously full of sugar.

He could only wonder what urges Link could wake in him, if he were actually in heat. It was a little terrifying, he didn't like the thought of feeling so vulnerable to his carnal needs. But Link was a friend- if they do this, if he accepts, he could really trust his body to Link.

He knew he could.

Pushing his nervousness away, Sidon began to question.

To each, Link replied like he had a practiced answer to all of them.

"What about our age difference?"

"I am older than you."

"I mean my longevity-" Sidon added, "you know after mating we alphas begin to grow emotionally dependent to our mates and if you die any soon, I'm most likely to fall ill from loss."

"You know I won't die anytime soon" Link said, "I'm one hundred and twenty six, with a body frozen as one of a seventeen year old. I am healthy, and Purah has the suspicion that I have at least fifty to seventy more years to go before my body begins to start aging again, which will lead me to several more decades of life".

Sidon almost smiled at that, Link was so sure of himself.

"What if the council refuses?."

"That is why we're mating first, then we tell them" Link shrugs.

Sidon gasped. "We're mating _first_? Without letting them know?"

Link glared at him. "I am _not_ going to ask permission to anyone but my partner for this" he said, "And honestly, I'm not going to let some grumpy old zora men be vigilant of what I do with my body thank you very much."

"But..." Sidon trailed off and cleared his throat.

"If you make me go on a meeting to address our situation" Link's glare intensified, "besides pushing my feelings aside, you'll piss them off and they could still have the means to deny you- me- _us_. Once we mate sure, they'll still get super pissed off for us doing it without their knowledge but they won't be able to argue your chances anymore."

The Prince was still not convinced. Ever since he was a child, Sidon had always been an honest person. This idea made him feel quite uncomfortable.

Link's eyes softened, slight annoyance turned into hurt. "Listen, I know you're scared and it's fine" he said, "but I'm not the omega who manipulated your father. This isn't the same situation- I'm not asking you to mate with me to raise as your consort, you know I could give less a shit about politics--"

Sidon went rigid . "I would never think of you like that" he gasped.

"I'm doing this to help _you_ raise" Link said, "And to free King Dorephan."

"I know" Sidon grabbed his friend's hands, held them tight. "I know and I'm thankful".

Link sighed. There was something else that motivated him, though, something that after ten years it was still too hard for Link to open up about. But Link had no ill intentions towards the royal family of the zora. For them he felt only affection, love.

Sidon let out a sigh himself, looking to regain his composure.

Link spoke again, squeezing the Prince's hands. "Look, I am the Hylian Champion- he who defeated the Calamity" Link leaned in to meet those golden eyes he would often dream about. "I don't have to be a genius to know how big is the political weight I hold in all of Hyrule. Even if I'm not a zora, would the council really consider missing a chance to strengthen alliances with Queen Zelda and the benefits our union could bring to the Domain?."

 _Our union_. Both men swallowed, hard, at that phrase. They stood in silence for a few awkward seconds, where only the soft snores of Adon could be heard.

"What about marriage?" Sidon spoke, finally. "Once we mate, taking that step will become a possibility."

Link rose his shoulders in another shrug. "I've considered it". Now that was an understatement: Link had helplessly _fantasized_ about it. He's never happy when his heat arrives, but if there's any memories of it that he's fond of, all of them included daydreams of loving wedding nights and he wouldn't indulge his body until he imagined the entire ceremony first. "You're right, it is pretty much the next step all alpha and omega couples take after mating, anyway."

Sidon felt his face very, very warm when he asked the next question. "You wouldn't mind marrying me, then?" he said.

For a small fraction of a second, Link's entire face twitched into an expression that Sidon could only read as “Are you stupid?” before it went blank again.

Link's voice was patient when he answered. "You're not looking for romance in a marriage, you're looking for trust" he said. "The best, happiest, longest lasting marriages have trust and friendship to cement their households and Sidon-"

Link raised a hand to reach for Sidon's face, caressing his cheek tenderly. Sidon almost leaned to the touch, if he wasn't too taken by the bright blue eyes Link laid upon him, heavy with emotion. "We already have those" he said, his thumb brushing just the corner of Sidon's lips. "Love-" he cleared his throat, that felt dry for a second. "That is something that you can build more easily after we begin our lives as one, when routines are established and we start to deal with one another sharing the same space".

Sidon smiled at that speech. "We already did that, though" he said, "when Adon first came, we spent two years pretty much living together as you helped me raise him."

Link nodded, letting out a quiet titter. "How on earth aren't you agreeing on this already?."

"Because I'm not done." Sidon's let out a small chuckle. "What about us?" he continued.

Link laughed again. "What about us?" he said. "Nothing has to change if you don't want it to. I could either move in here in the Domain with you and Adon or just return to Hateno after the deed is done."

Sidon hummed, eager to listen to this plan. Link felt humored, and continued.

"If I stay in Hateno, I'll make sure to visit often" he said, "I wouldn't be so cruel as to only come over every three months during my heat and then leave my poor alpha touch starved and emotionally needy the rest of the time."

"What if I want you to move in with me in the Domain?" Sidon asked. "I remind you, I've been warned that I might get terribly attached to my mate once I bond with them."

"So have I" Link said, "I don't mind moving in. It would be easier for me to come here after my exploration adventures than go to Hateno, then come here for visits. It will also make it easier for me to be part of Adon's raising."

Sidon smiled. "What about Adon?."

"Why are you even asking about him?" Link chuckled, "I might not want to ever get pregnant but I still love the idea of fatherhood. And you know Adon is the love of my life." One of them, at least.

They both shared a sweet smile to one another.

"Alright" Sidon said, "What if after mating I become the possessive monster everyone expects alphas to be and I chain you to my bed and never let you go adventuring agai-.

He couldn't bring himself to finish. The zora prince covered his face with his large hands and laughed, embarrassed at how gross his joke came out. He didn't even had a bed- that waterbed was Link's. To what could he possibly chain the sneaky hylian to anyway? The water in his pool? The silliest concepts came to his head as he shook in laughter.

Link's smile grew mischievous. "First of all: kinky" he said between titters. "And honestly, Sidon, you adopted your own bastard little brother as your son just so he can grow up away from scandal and political retaliation."

He reached to the Prince's hands, to pull them from his laughing face, to then add. "Before being an alpha, you're you" Link said, his voice tender and genuine."And you're made of sugar."

The prince couldn't help the warmth that spread over his chest at the compliment. Link could be so sweet, sometimes.

"Are we done?" Link said.

"No" Sidon whispered, mischief tickling the back of his neck.

The hylian let out a small groan and rolled his eyes. "What's next?."

"What about Zelda?."

"She'll come personally to tell me “fucking finally you idiot” as she slaps the back of my head and then run back to her castle and no don't argue me on this I know that hellish woman like the back of my hand and I love her."

Laughter.

"What if I get way too needy but you have to go away and be a hero around Hyrule?"

"You'll deal with it like a grown man."

More laughter.

"What if you enter your heat and I'm not around?."

"You _will_ be around to take care of me during my heat cycles otherwise and I won't care if you're a prince- I will track you down, tackle you and--"

"What if you lose your talents for cooking after we mate?."

There was an offended gasp.

"What is the scientific theory behind such a question? Are you making these up- are you laughing? Sidon my patience stretches only with children- you're cute but not _that_ cute."

"What about us having sex?"

" _Yes._ "

Unable to hold himself anymore, the amused zora prince had to lean down and press his face to his friend's lap, in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

Link patted his brow, stroking the tail of the zora's head as he bit back his own titter, and whispered a mocking, "There there."

Which only made Sidon laugh harder.

It took him a few more breaths to regain his composure, but finally Sidon was pulling away, finally looking as serious as he had wanted to be through the whole damn questioning.

"I have one final question."

Link rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shoot."

Sidon cleared his throat, growing a little nervous. "As thankful as I am that you're willing to make such a personal sacrifice for me and my father's sake--"

Link frowned. "A sacrifice" he repeated.

"You called this a deal" Sidon said, "what do you gain from this?."

Link blinked. _You_.

"I gain a mate" he answers, instead. "Once I bond with you our bodies will lock to one another- not only you'll be immune to the scent of other omegas, but mine will stop attracting others that aren't you".

"Oh" said the prince.

"Not to mention that my heat cycles will be less aggressive."

"Oh!"

"And there's also the fact that we're different species," Link added, "we can mate, you can mark me and we can bond, but--"

Sidon's eyes grew wide in realization, a pleased smile playing on his lips. "I can't get you pregnant."

"Exactly."

Sidon stroked his chin with a large hand. "I see" he said, "this is brilliant- with this we have everything covered."

Link leaned in closer. "You accept my proposal then?".

Sidon eyed the eager hylian carefully, then sighed with a smile, and a nod.

Link let out a relieved groan and threw himself backwards, lying his back on the desk.

"Goddesses, finally" he said, then he eyed up at the prince from his position. "Now let us kiss to close the deal."

"I'm good, thank you" Sidon chuckled at his friend's jest and stood up, walking towards the waterbed.

He picked up his child, who wasn't bothered to be moved around and even welcomed the warmth of his father's hold with a sleepy chirp. Sidon hummed and kissed his boy's snout and brow, nuzzling him softly as he turned on his heels and slowly walked to the doors of his rooms.

"Where are you taking my baby?" Link asked, not moving from his lazy position on the desk.

Sidon didn't correct him, this time. "He's too young not to sleep submerged yet."

"I know that" Link kicked the air, as he watched the ceiling. "You're taking him out the rooms."

"Well he is though, old enough for Muzu to be against having him share a pool with me no longer." Sidon said, with a disappointed sigh as he dropped another kiss on his son's tail. "He has rooms and a pool of his own, now."

"Big boy" Link chuckled, as he finally sat up. "Who took it worse? You or him?"

Sidon laughed softly as he pulled one of the doors open. "He comes to sleep here sometimes, when there are storms or he had a nightmare."

"That wasn't my question."

"The first night I spent away from him, I was inconsolable."

"I knew it" Link laughed, kicking off his boots and hopping off the desk, to walk to his waterbed. He removed his belts, his sash and his tunic, until he had only his pants on. Sidon looked at his friend with fondness, the scent of the reminders of Link's heat was still there, sure, but now Sidon welcomed it.

It was something he will have to get used to, anyway.

"Good night, Link."

"Won't you kiss me goodnight, too?" Link asked, dropping his body on the bed and bouncing on it.

"No" said Sidon, chuckling amused as he walked out the door. Link faked a pout in his direction that the prince didn't bother to acknowledge.

"But we're lovers now."

"Go to bed, you terror."

And the door closed.

  


*

  


Of course, just because he said he was going to get used to the smell of his friend impregnating the whole room, it did not mean that Sidon could tolerate the urges it caused him.

And thus he sneaked out the room at midnight, with a warm, itching body and the feeling that his stomach was twisting just to eat itself.

He was caught though, by a guardsman, right when he was about to reach his destinations.

"Your highness, you're still up?" said the man. "Why are you heading for the kitchens?"

"Ah, Rivan-" Sidon cleared his throat. "Yes- you see, my friend" The prince nervously looked at the doors he so wanted to push open. "I uh... have a mighty need" he confessed.

Rivan tilted his head to the side. "You're hungry?."

Well not quite. Or maybe it was- Sidon wasn't fully sure how to explain it. It wasn't hunger that could be satisfied with just shoving whatever into his mouth. What he wanted was something a little specific.

He wanted this the way he wanted to press his lips to the nape of Link's neck, to taste skin and drown in the scent of it that was oh too pleasurable that it made him uncomfortable.

Sidon looked down, ashamed and embarrassed, that he had to admit this craving of his.

"I just want cake" he confessed, his face feeling even hotter than the rest of his body. "Cinnamon cake."

 


	3. Sword!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months go by.

At first, the council was suspicious. Sidon had stopped insisting on having meetings regarding his situation for about a month, now.

But since he agreed to “play” by their terms, the council did become gentler around his requests: he managed to charm his way to even have his father stop attending all reunions among councils, finally staying in his quarters to rest.

Sidon walked past the pristine blue hallways that lead him to his room, a big smile on his face. The healers said Dorephan was eating better, had grown a little- just a little more lucid, now that he was taken away from duties entirely.

He almost- _almost_ danced his last steps to his rooms.

With his father absent for these meetings, he was finally making use of his tittle as Regent. His word carried a heavier weight than before and while the young zora prince by no means planned to be tyrannous with his new power, he at least could argue and defend his ground on political matters all the better, and also stand firmer on decisions made for the well being of their people and their growth as society. He had Muzu supporting him, too, which made his job all the easier.

And to keep Muzu on his side, Sidon had learned to shut up. Never again he discussed the council about their conceptions on alphas and omegas. Link told him to be patient.

 _Shut up_. _Just wait_.

Once he raises as King, though, he would tear each misconception created around his kind and Link's, crush them to the ground and step on them as much as he wanted to.

And he oh so wanted to.

He entered his quarters to be met with silence, which he didn't really mind. The waterbed was empty.

The waters on his pool so still it felt like time froze, in his rooms.

Sidon closed the door behind him and walked to his desk to leave some documents and pick up some others to read and sign.

On his way to it, he rolled his shoulders, making them crack loudly, and those snaps brought pleasant relief to his back. Adon had been trying to climb him, lately. Something he picked up from another hellish climber Sidon knew of.

His levels of stress dropped significantly as now those afternoons weren't spent arguing old men about even older societal conceptions, but instead he spent them caring for his sweet father and raising his beautiful terror of a son.

And when he visited, Sidon would spend them too, with the beautiful terror he had for a best friend.

At his seat it laid, a small, lovely bouquet of wild flowers. There was even, a few Silent Princesses. Sidon blinked. Oh.

Oh right.

Rolling his eyes, he went and picked it up. His smile did not falter however- if anything, it grew all the more amused.

Ah yes, the Hylian Champion, his most treasured friend of all time.

Who just happened to be trying- genuinely trying, to court the prince over the past month.

Biting his lip and shaking his head, he went and placed the bouquet in the same place he'd put the others Link brought before this one: into a crystal jar atop Link's large night table- which used to be, originally, Sidon's night table.

But with Link slowly moving in, they had to make some space for him- not that he was planning on bringing the entirety of his possessions from Hateno, and especially not in their current times, when their plans were still a secret.

Mostly, he brought clothes.

He had a lot of clothes. And jewels.

For someone who did not mind at all getting dirty with blood or mud, the hylian terror was a really, really vain person. He was particularly fond of earrings and tiaras- something Sidon might want to keep in mind if he actually takes Link as his consort. His husband.

Which was most likely to happen.

Sidon waved those thoughts away, they still had two more months before he could start worrying about it.

"Anyway" said the Prince to absolutely no one, clearing his throat and trying to keep his mind from wandering to dangerous zones. If the bouquet was there it only meant Link had arrived from his latest trip to Akkala.

But... if his rooms were empty then Link didn't immediately came to drop dead on the beds like he usually would after a long journey. What could keep the hylian from one of his biggest pleasures in life?

Sidon chuckled.

 _Adon_.

The boy probably caught him before Link could reach his bed, thus dooming him to play together until nap time.

Turning on his heels and forgetting all about his documents, he walked out his rooms to find his two darling terrors.

  


***

  


While by no means they wouldn't rival the east reservoir in size, the pools in the King's rooms were big enough to supply water to at least, half of Hateno Village. The windows were held by large, silver pillars that would arc inches before reaching the ceiling, the King's rooms represented the delicate beauty of the entire domain. Blues and whites and silver adorned and conformed the rooms, just like it would any other part of the domain- except perhaps Sidon's rooms, for the Regent Prince did indulge on some outrageously red curtains to cover the entrance to his balconies- such a rebel he was.

No one expected the King to get immediately better after being pretty much relieved of his duties however, he did begin to recover- at least, bits and bits of his lucidity rather quickly anyway.

But he never forgot his affections for his family- not even Adon.

He knew it was his child, and his eyes would shine in pride when seeing his youngest son swim from one extreme of his pools to the other- where the King was resting, to climb and cuddle him.

Adon would laugh and press himself to the grand belly of his grandfather.

"Nono!" Adon called him.

"My love" would say the King, his body vibrating with his own, deep laughter, making the child bounce on his belly, all the more delighted.

Link watched the scene while dipping his own bare feet into the King's pools, kicking the water softly, his chest growing warm with affection. He was more than relieved to see the sweet King smiling and living finally a calmer life.

It didn't help much that his illness was accentuated by the loss of his omega partner, who as far as Link knew, died during childbirth. Sidon was most scared of falling sick the way his father did (although not as badly) if he lost his own mate himself.

Link promised to be less reckless during his adventures just to keep the man from any more stress.

"My Link," the King called the hylian, chuckling still while the little clone of his was climbing his way to reach his grandfather's face. "Come closer."

"Father" Link quickly stood up and walked around the edge of the pools, to go sit near where the large King was resting.

Joking, Sidon had once asked him about what would his father say when he finds out of their little deal. They both laughed. Link was too dear to the royal family that at some point he began to just refer to the King as his father- after enough jokes about adopting the hylian terror, during nights of dinner and wine.

The King's approval was never a worry- although keeping the deal a secret from the colossal zora was a must. Dorephan was a darling man but oh so terrible for secrets. He literally told the entire Domain- just everyone and their mothers about late Mipha's undying love for the Hylian Champion, including the goddesses-damned Hylian Champion.

And he did that while still relatively healthy.

Oh no, it was not a risk they were willing to take.

"I like when you call me that" said the old, grand zora.

"I know, sire." Link replied, dipping his feet once again into the pool. "That's why I do it."

Link would need to grow accustomed to it anyway, especially if he ends up marrying the Prince and becoming Dorephan's son in law.

And that was very, very likely to happen. If just- _if just.._.

Link sighed.

If Sidon just allowed himself to be properly courted.

"Say say, my dear" said Dorephan, teasing in his voice.

"Sire" Link's ears perked up in suspicion.

"You know, child, how much I adore your company."

"Ah, there's a “but” there about to come" Link teased.

Dorephan laughed, heartily, before continuing. "I'm curious, in your latest letter it said you'd stay in Rito Village for at least a week, because of a snowstorm."

"Yes" Link cleared his throat, avoiding to meet the King's gaze- oh he knew, he knew the man was looking to tease.

"But you're here now- why the hurry in your return?" the King asked, and Link could almost _hear_ the smile in his voice. "Does it have to do with that incident with the nurse?".

 _Yes._ "No" said Link, clearing his throat again.

When Sidon wrote his reply to Link's letter he almost innocently (that was yet for Link to decide) added a story of this one _hilarious_ situation they all lived during the retired champion's absence.

Link had gone to Rito Village for the first birthday of his godchild- Teba's youngest daughter. He had received that letter with the child on his lap but let it aside to spend more time with his beautiful baby niece, for he found doting her chubby face and small little beak with kisses was far more important at the time.

It was only when the celebrations were over and he was sitting on his bed at night that he opened the letter to read and be told of something that punched the air out of his lungs.

Adon accidentally called one of his nurses “mama”.

The letter fell from his hands, and by the time it touched the floor Link was already done packing for his return. He had faced the Calamity for Hyrule, he could face a little snowstorm for _his_ son.

The only thing that was currently keeping him from firing the unlucky nurse was that Sidon had avoided (rather purposefully, Link assumed) to tell him which woman was to be the victim of the haylian's petty jealousy.

"Really now?" The King asked, amused. "And where are all the nurses now?."

"I relieved them for the day" Link did his best not to huff. "I can take care of Adon on my own."

Dorephan let out a loud laugh and Adon, who understood nothing, just laughed along because he loved the noise his grandfather was making. Link felt his cheeks heat up and fixed his eyes on his feet under the crystal water.

"You talk like a jealous parent" teased the King.

Link hummed in response, embarrassed.

"Sidon is just like you" Dorephan continued, chuckling and petting sweet Adon's head with one fat, large finger. "He hides it better, though."

Link hummed again, his face feeling warmer.

"What would you two do when he grows up and brings home his beloved?"

Link almost jumped off his own skin.

 _"_ It is still far too early to think about those things--! _"_

His own voice was chorused with Sidon's, who just entered the King's quarters and looked at his father with an scandalized expression Link just knew he too wore, on his own face.

Dorephan was delighted with their reaction and laughed all the more.

Sidon let out a sigh, lips curving up as he approached his family. He was glad to see his father be more lively and cheerful, something that the throne and his illness had been draining him of.

"I love to hear you laugh, my dear father" Sidon said, as he got close and his father reached for him with a large hand. "Even if it at the cost of my poor ribs."

"You two are just too much fun" the King said, smiling. "Between your company and Adon's I couldn't be a happier man."

Sidon felt his chest warm with glee as he took his father's hand with his own and kissed it. "I'm glad to see you're well."

Adon chirped at him, joyful, and once Sidon entered the pool the boy jumped from his grandpa's stomach to his father's arms. The Prince caught him, laughing, and kissed the boy's snout.

"How is the love of my life?" asked the Prince.

"I'm good, thank you" answered Link behind him, arms folded across his chest and a fake pout on his face.

Sidon turned to him, apology in his voice. "Hello, my friend" he said, "I thought your return wasn't until next week?"

"I can return whenever I want" Link teased, shrugging. "You said I could."

"That is not what I meant," Sidon stared at him carefully, his golden eyes full of disbelief. "Tell me it has nothing to do with-"

"It has nothing to do with the nurse incident."

It had absolutely everything to do with the nurse incident.

"Now, where is my kiss?" Link asked, eager to switch the topic of conversation. Eager for a kiss, too.

Sidon rolled his eyes, but approached the man sitting at the edge of the pool with a smile. Link leaned down and offered his cheek, to which Sidon pressed his lips softly.

"Happy?" asked the Prince, lips still against the skin of his friend.

"Very" Link smiled, turning to meet the Regent's eyes, their mouth dangerously close. "Shall I kiss you too?"

Sidon pulled away, chuckling. He knew better than humoring the hylian terror any further. Especially in front of his father. "I'm good, thank you."

Now Link's pout was genuine.

Bored with all that adult talk, Adon wiggled himself free from his father's hug and quickly swam to the edge of the pool, pulling himself up to run and grab his wooden sword and play.

"Be careful, love" he was told, by all the three men in the room.

Oh, he had been warned many many times about running right after getting out the pool. He was already clumsy enough on land and, wet as he was, with his adorable short legs, his weight and that head of his that was a little bit too heavy and big for him and often imbalanced him- oh, Adon was but a hyperactive disaster to come.

And it did come.

Just before reaching the chest in where his toy was placed, Adon slipped, falling ungracefully to the floor, snout first. All three men turned to him in alarm, with his father pulling himself out the pool and Link ready on his feet to go pick him up.

But a large hand stopped them both.

"Wait" Dorephan's voice was deep and echoed the whole room. "He'll never learn to be careful otherwise. Neither of you will be there to pick him up every time he falls."

Both younger men tensed up, but no one dared to argue him-- it had been a while since the last time Dorephan was healthy enough to share his wisdom.

The once mighty Zora King turned slowly, tiredly, to his grand- son.

"Adon" he called, "get up."

The boy let out a few sobs but no tears, and obeyed his grandfather. He sat on the floor, pouting, and rubbed his snout.

"Are you hurt?" Dorephan asked.

Adon shrugged, pouting still, and Sidon and Link relaxed. It seems the only thing he injured was his little baby pride.

"The floor is mean" Adon said with a huff, as he got up.

Dorephan chuckled, "You were told to be careful."

Adon huffed again, stomping on the floor- as if he could cause it any harm, in revenge.

Sidon sighed, "Adon-"

Link shook his head, amused at the boy's angry tantrum against the lifeless, pristine floors.

"It's okay to let him express his frustrations" Dorephan laughed softly. "I don't want him hiding his feelings or he'll grow up like someone else I know".

Sidon froze and stared at the King, almost offended. "Excuse me father," he said, "but I'm vocal about how I feel always."

Dorephan blinked at him, then looked at Link. Then back at his oldest son with a big, knowing smile. "Sure you do, my love."

Link snorted. Dorephan chuckled. Sidon looked at the both of them with suspicion.

"Did I miss something?"

"Well," Link gave him a wink. "You didn't know if your father was actually talking about you, yet you still decided to get offended anyway."

Sidon felt his face heat up. "I---"

Another wet thud was heard and they all found Adon one more time, butt on the floor and his face twisted in another pout- probably slipping again while stomping on his current enemy.

The three men let out a chorused sigh. "Oh, Adon..."

The angry boy turned to his grandfather. "Nono" he called, "Excuse my potty mouth."

Sidon immediately tensed up. Link's flight instinct kicked him right in the gut.

The King blinked at the child, then laughed. "Your potty mouth is excused."

Sidon quickly turned to his father. "No, don't---"

But it was too late. Prince Adon of the Zora rose an open hand, slapped it to the floor and said, loud, clearly:

" _You cunt-loving dirtbag_!"

There were two loud gasps and then there was Sidon, both hands on his face, letting out a horrified scream.

"Oh my goddesse-- Father!" Sidon choked, offended, as he turned to the King, who was cackling loudly. "Stop laughing-- it will only humor him all the more--!"

Which it did. Adon forgot his anger when he saw his grandfather's amusement and of course he'd want him to laugh more, so he rushed: "Cunt! Kóre! Merda! Putain!"

"Oh nooo" the air left the Regent Prince's gills as he realized, "he knows them in more than one language now."

The room was soon filled with the King's breathless cackling and the little Prince's multilingual cursing.

"Father!" Sidon's voice was begging as rushed to pick up his terror of a son.

"Forgive me" Dorephan said, wiping the tears of his face. "His voice is too cute for such words, the contrast is far too hilarious. Where did he even learn that?"

"Where did he-" Sidon breathed, now turning to the one man he could blame for his son's seriously potty mouth. " _Link._ "

But where he ought to find Link, instead he found nothing. The Regent could though, hear the distinguishable sound of wet, naked feet rushing through the hallways.

Sidon almost growled.

" _Link_. Get back here. _This. Instant_."

From afar, he heard, "Sorry! Gotta rush back to Tabantha!"

And then he growled. " _ **Link**_! **"**

  


*

The day was finally over, and Sidon dragged his feet back to his rooms- he was tired but in a good, happy way.

His days had been ending like this very often lately and he was very thankful.

His resentment towards Link's ugly mouth and influence subsided after many, many kisses from his beautiful son, who he too kissed good night just minutes ago.

Once inside his quarters, he was greeted with a familiar scent- the scent of grass, of earth before a lovely rain.

Link.

He found him snoring on his waterbed, with a belly slightly swollen-probably full after eating his own weight in snacks. The hylian was a terror in every sense, and the chefs of the royal kitchens both admired and feared his terrifying metabolism.

The Regent Prince crossed his arms over his chest and watched the sleeping shirtless man, who twisted himself out of the covers, into a position that looked most uncomfortable- but he seemed quite okay with it.

Sidon bit his lower lip, keeping himself from shaking in both amusement in affection. Sometimes- just sometimes, Link could actually be really, really cute.

Cute in the weirdest possible way, but cute regardless.

Apparently he did make a sound though, because the veteran Champion choked on a snore and opened his eyes lazily, and then laid them on the Prince.

"You dry?" he asked, softly.

"Yes" answered the red zora.

Link then shifted to a more normal position, and opened his arms.

"Come here."

Chuckling, Sidon got rid of his regalia and climbed into the bed. He then dropped his large body over the small, poor hylian, who would've been crushed under his weight if the waterbed didn't sink so easily.

"Ooof!" coughed Link, while closing his arms around the Prince's neck and giving him a small pat on what he could reach of the zora's back. "That hurt a little."

"You taught my son horrible words" accused the Prince, not moving his body at all.

"Our son" corrected Link.

"He is still mine and mine alone until you marry me" Sidon clarified, as well.

"Marry me then" challenged Link.

They both laughed, and Sidon made his body relax more and more to the point that he was nothing but dead weight over his best friend, who was soon gasping for air.

"Can't breathe" he warned the Prince.

"I am happy where I am" was Sidon's lazy reply.

"Sidon."

"You brought this upon yourself."

"I will die" Link might be breathless, but he was never out of snark. "You will be known over the generations for killing the Hylian Champion, with cuddling."

It was then when Sidon shifted on top of him, partly to make his friend suffer a little more and partly so his face could reach Link's.

Link looked up, eyes still bright with a little defiance. "Sidon, I really am dying" he said.

His arms were strong around the Prince's neck- even if Sidon wanted to, he wasn't really going anywhere.

The red zora pressed a smiling kiss on his friend's forehead, enjoying how the hair of Link's bangs felt against his lips.

"Then perish" he said between titters.

  


***

  


Another month passed by and Muzu just couldn't take it anymore. He found the Regent standing- his body resting against a pillar, as he watched his son and the Champion run into the pond around Mipha's statue.

A small black zora with a smooth brow and long forefins joined their adventure this afternoon- Bazz and Gaddison's daughter, Agda. She and Adon were really close, had similar personalities. They were even known as the “troublemaker duo”- a title that ten years ago, belonged to Link and Sidon, the pair of reckless jerks who faced Vah Rutah (and successfully tamed it).

Muzu cleared his throat, bringing the Prince's attention to himself. "I heard the news," he began, "congratulations, your Highness."

Sidon blinked a few times in confusion, unable to take Muzu's lead. The old zora shook his head, "About Agda's blessing day" he said, "Seggin told me Bazz requested you to be her godfather."

"Ah, yes" Sidon remembered then, smiling big. "I am honestly so honored."

"I heard Link was requested to be the other godfather." Muzu inclined his head, studying the red zora before him.

"He did" replied the Prince, smile growing, turning back to watch his friend. "He has so many godchildren already," he said "Yunobo's firstborn, then Riju's twins and Teba's youngest."

"He really loves children" Muzu observed, giving a quick glance to the hylian man carrying two squirming, yelling zora hatchlings in his arms. Soon other kids came to join and play, effectively tackling the veteran Champion who, outnumbered and powerless, laughed through his entire fall into the pond.

Sidon laughed as well.

Muzu squinted, eyes back on his prince. "He'd make a great father one day."

"He will" Sidon tittered.

Muzu's mouth twisted in a frown- he decided to push a little more.

"What about your son's blessing day?" he asked. "Will you choose too, Bazz as his godfather?"

Sidon chuckled and shook his head. Bazz was Link's choice. "I was planning on asking you, actually."

Muzu froze, taken aback by such a touching gesture. "Oh" he said. "It-- it would be an honor, sir."

It almost- _almost_ made him forget why he was here.

"Thank you" said the Prince, ready to focus his attention fully on his child and his hero once more.

But the old zora wasn't done.

"What about Master Link?" Muzu pressed. If Sidon did not take this bait, he would stop. He told himself he wouldn't push it.

But Sidon quickly shot his head towards the old zora with wide eyes, to ask, "What about him?."

Muzu almost smiled; Sidon took the bait.

"Why won't you ask him to be the young lord's godfather?" he asked. "Isn't he your best friend?."

Sidon looked at him with his jaw hanging open, speechless. His eyes grew wider, the cheeks of his white face tainted with a burning, red blush.

"I-" he choked, "He--."

Muzu's old wrinkled face twisting in ugly ways- a smile, apparently.

"I knew it" he said. "Master Link will stand by your side as the young prince's parent, isn't he?"

Sidon took two steps back, still shocked. Muzu took two steps forward, in triumph.

"That's why you've been so well behaved with the council these past months, you're planning on turning the rules on their heads" he pointed an accusing finger to the much taller zora prince. "Link is your mate."

Sidon gasped.

"Or will be your mate- I did get a sniff of his last heat so..."

Sidon gulped- right, Muzu was also an alpha, bonded and married to an omega female zora. Thus he could smell other omegas, but was immune to it.

The head of the royal council brought the finger to tap his own chin, pensive. Then looked up at his prince. "Why haven't you mated yet?"

Overwhelmed by surprise at both his plot against the council being discovered and that Muzu was being way too casual about it, Sidon could only bring a hand to his chest, expecting to calm his heartbeat. "I beg your pardon?"

"You've been a couple for the for the past eight years, yes?" Muzu continued.

Sidon's legs shook- way too close to fail him. He pressed his back to the pillar. "We _what_ now?"

"That's why you kept refusing the council about taking a mate, because the Champion is your lover" Muzu continued. "Oh I should have seen it sooner- the King told me once, his suspicions- but you see, my Lord, I didn't think I could trust his mind that much."

Sweet Hylia in heavens, Sidon really, really needed to sit down. "The King told you _what_ now?"

"It was a little obvious, now that I think back to it" Muzu pressed both hands to his face, surprised at his own blindness. "You write each other letters every week, raised the young lord together for two full years, always keep on touching each other no matter if you're in public or not, and now he's back to live with you-"

"Oh goddesses" Sidon had to stop the old zora with a hand. "Please, let us sit and talk about this misunderstand-"

"It is no misunderstanding! You didn't think the council would approve of your romance, kept it a secret" Muzu was talking with his hands now, his voice coming a little too fast from his mouth for his breath to catch up. "Now he finally agrees to mate with you and you plan on doing it in secret because once you two form the bond the council won't deny you, your lover, nor your request to raise to the throne."

"My lover" Sidon repeated, breathless, his head feeling way too dizzy and light. He gave a quick glance to the hylian running away from a horde of yelling, laughing children- almost wishing his hero would come to rescue him.

But Link, wet as he was, slipped and fell face first to the floor, with no grace. Then he cursed, _loudly_. For all their children to hear.

And then the children repeated his indecent words in a sing-song chorus, over and over.

Sidon was helpless. His hero was an idiot.

"My lord, you haven't answered my question" Muzu pushed. "Why haven't you two mated yet?"

Oh no. No. Prince Sidon of the Zora was not going to talk about sex with this man- who practically raised him, too. He had a similar talk with his father when he was a teenager and he refused to live through that ever again.

"Is it because you're both ... chaste?" Muzu cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable with where he was stepping, too. Then, he whispered."Are you two.. vi- virgins--"

A large, red hand caught the old zora by the arm and Sidon rushed him away from the

center of the Domain, looking for a quiet place where they could sit before his legs betrayed him completely.

  


**

_But you love him, do you, sir?_

Sidon didn't know.

He wasn't sure- he never... never had the time to think about how he felt about Link. He'd been always too busy, too stressed, too focused on his duties, his father, his child.

The Prince knew indeed that Link was his most treasured friend, trusted him above anyone else in the world. Sidon hated and dreaded the idea of losing Link. He longed for him, missed his company when the reckless hylian was gone for too long. Worried for him during his adventures, aware of how much a terror he was.

But... did he love him?

He didn't answer Muzu. Instead, he answered with another question.

_Do you think we're in love?_

Muzu's laugh and words would haunt him for the next few nights, that he knew.

_I know he loves you, my lord._

Sidon stopped before the doors of his son's rooms. He could hear the happiness inside. Adon's laughter. Link's laughter.

Sidon's happiness were these two. His father. The well being of his Domain.

Luckily, he still counted on Muzu's support and secrecy. Link was right, his political weight and the benefits of marrying the Hylian Champion into the zora royal family were endless and fruitful, would only strengthen the alliance with the newly rebuild kingdom of Hyrule, and gain them favor with the Queen.

Muzu wanted that very much and promised to stand by the Prince when he comes out to the council.

He opened the doors to find an hilarious sight, Adon and Link were fighting with their wooden swords- Link cowering every now and then to humor Adon into landing more assertive swings.

Every blow and crash between wood was met with titters and gasps.

Eventually, Adon gave an actual good strike and the tip of his sword met Link's stomach. It wasn't a hard blow- Sidon could tell, but Link gave out a loud whine of pain and spun on his heels, dropping his sword.

"Oh no! I've been killed!" He said, then threw himself with exaggerated grace onto the floor, to meet his fake death.

Sidon and Adon laughed, while Link continued his made up agony, rolling on his back and pressing a hand on his imaginary wound, while the other met his forehead.

"I see the light" sobbed the Hylian champion, glancing up at the ceiling. " I hear someone call my name-- is that you, oh goddess Hylia?"

Sidon had to cover his face with his hands as he shook with amusement. Adon chirped and hopped his way towards the dying hylian.

"I am dead" said Link, at last.

"Yay!" said Adon, laughing.

Link sighed loudly as he too let out a more dramatic and pained, "Yay".

Shaking his head, Sidon cleared his throat, looking to compose himself. "Haven't you terrors played enough already?"

Adon shook his head, dropping his sword and then threw himself on top of the hylian Champion, who let out a surprised yelp before engaging with the child into a vicious tickle fight.

Sidon rolled his eyes, amused, and knelt to pull his son away from his best friend. "Now love, Papa and Link need to have a talk."

Adon pouted and squirmed, rushing away from them both to hide behind one of his chest of toys.

"Aw, you made him angry" said Link, standing up.

Now zora and hylian were on eye level, as they spoke.

"He'll be fine" said the Prince, giving Link a small smile.

The Champion crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"We got support on the council."

Link frowned. "What do you mean?" he said.

"Muzu knows."

"Oh."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "And- uh, he wasn't against it?"

Maybe- a few years from now, when they were married and cuddling in front of a fireplace during a winter vacation in Hateno Village, Sidon would finally confess the embarrassing conversation he had with Muzu earlier that day.

"No" was all he decided to say, for now.

It was Link's turn to clear his throat, a little nervous. "So... he doesn't mind?"

"And he'll stand by our side in front of the council when we face them, after we mate" Sidon said.

"Oh" Link sounded _so_ relieved, a blush spreading on his face. "That's good."

Sidon's heart skipped a beat at the sight, and he was reminded once more.

_I know he loves you, my lord._

Feeling nervous himself, he placed a hand on Link's left arm and pulled him towards himself. Link's breath hitched, as Sidon's large brow met with the fluffy blond hair atop his head.

"Thank you" said the Regent Prince, "For always being there for me."

Link's eyes went straight down to stare at the Prince's lips, as he licked his own, dry ones. "Always" he said, with a shaky voice.

Sidon chuckled softly, before nuzzling his friend. Link swallowed loudly, licked his lips again.

The Prince could feel it, how much Link wanted him. He could tell from the adoring fire in his gorgeous blue eyes, the blush on his sun-kissed skin. It was so surprising how dense and blind Sidon had been all these years.

One month left before mating, Sidon realized the actual benefit Link got out of this deal.

"Sword!" He heard, and turned his head away from his friend, to look for his son.

Link did the same.

Adon came out from his hide, a mischievous smile on his face and something shiny in his hands.

"What is it baby? What do you have there--" Link choked, then pulled away from Sidon to palpate himself. Horror and realization dawned on him as he felt something missing, and he gasped.

The Prince kept his eyes on his son, and once he could tell what he had in his hand, he too, gasped in horror.

"He's got a dagger."

"He's got _my_ dagger."

"This is my sword" Adon replied, waving his new toy around.

"Adon no---"both men choked, as they readied towards their terror of a son. "Adon give it back- no don't you _dancearoundwithit_ \-- _**Adon**_ _!_ "

Hylian Champion and zora Prince rushed to catch their loud, reckless child. Oh but they should've known better.

Because as any other child does when someone's about to run to catch them, Adon ran away, too.

In a flash- surprising for someone with generally clumsy short legs, the boy passed under Sidon's legs, crossed the door out of his rooms and escaped to the stairs.

He let out a tiny baby war cry as he ran all the way to Mipha's statue, dagger in hand.

  


****

Mipha's statue watched over the Domain- at night, her spirit felt all the more present. And Sidon would come to her always.

That night, the Prince came to her as he would always, even two years after Vah Rutah was tamed. He sought her guidance still, and that night, Sidon was shaken.

There was anger and betrayal and shame. So much shame.

The child's bearer-- the omega was some healer that was given to the King for weekly massages, all even before Link came to stop the rains in the Domain. The Zora King didn't move as much as before due to his age and the healer was in charge to stimulate his muscles instead.

"Apparently" said a council member, with obvious distaste. "He stimulated something else."

Admitting that his father had mated to an omega- as the healer said it, without being lucid enough to give proper consent or resist the omega in heat, was admitting that his father had been ill all this time and Sidon, along with the council, was too blind to see it until it got bad enough to cause a scandal.

Sidon shivered in disgust.

Goddesses, was it really the real problem? Or was it that his father was assaulted? Or that he assaulted the nurse?

Or were they lovers, and no one knew? No, his father was ill. The healer tried to climb politically as the King's consort and took advantage of the closeness their job gave them-

Sidon shook his head.

Why did it matter now, though? The healer was dead. Died during childbirth, said the council. Sidon wasn't sure.

It all got worse from there- the loss of his omega sent Dorephan such grief that he was put to rest due to a high fever.

Sidon was helpless, hopeless.

Barely two years of peace before it all came crashing down to him. His father was dying, and the Prince had a newly born hatchling crying in the pools of his quarters.

With a shaky sigh, Sidon looked up at the face of Mipha's statue.

"What do I do?" he asked. "The council said that little child represents a threat to my birthright, for he too could claim the throne however-"

He clenched his fists. "If I leave him be- if I leave that kid to their mercy... they'll kill him."

Sidon stepped into the pond that surrounded the statue, looking for an answer.  
"Should I really make him my heir so his right to the throne is too kept intact? Our father cannot care for him- I already took him in, should I adopt him?" the Prince brought his tail over his shoulder, caressing it between his hands anxiously. "Goddesses, I will have to raise. Father cannot rule anymore-- I, I will have to become the Regent, I-."

But Sidon was not ready. He was not ready to be a King, he was not even ready to be a father.

"Sidon" Link's breathless voice came to Sidon's ears like a blessing, and he turned quickly to meet his most treasured friend.

It wasn't the first time Link had caught him in a moment of weakness. Such encounters felt shameful at first, but two years of intimate friendship meant many, many moments of weakness being shared.

Relief washed over the prince as he fell to his knees into the pond, hot tears freeing themselves from his eyes as Link ran to hold and console him. His boots were getting wet, and so was his green tunic. The Champion didn't seem to care.

"I'm so sorry Sidon" Link's arms tightened around the Prince's neck. "I came as soon as I read your letter- is your father well? Is there really a child- where is it?"

Sidon shook his head, nodded his head, afraid to open his mouth and let out that awful sob he'd been holding, that was willing to choke him from the inside.

There was a faint smell of cinnamon that made Sidon crave to have something sweet in his mouth. At the time, he thought that it was just because he was sad and needed sugar. It was the same excuse he gave himself to explain why his body wished so badly that Link never stopped touching him ever- he was sad and needed body warmth.

Link pulled away just enough to raise his hands to his friend's face, the textures of his gloves feeling hard against the skin of the zora's face as he caressed every tear dry.

"You're not alone, Sidon" Link whispered. "You have my support in this- if you want to take this child in, I will stand by your side before the council and you know it"

Sidon just nodded again, dropping his face to hide against Link's shoulder. The hylian's face was pressed against his brow, and Sidon was awfully aware of Link's lips moving against his scales as he kept on talking.

"I left Bolson in charge of the house, my horses in stables-- I officially retired, you know?" Sidon could feel Link's quickened pulse from his throat. It calmed him, to know he wasn't the only one scared. "I will stay here for as long as you need me."

A few pats on his tail and Sidon felt ready enough to talk.

"If I make him my heir, the council cannot touch him." he said in a shaky whisper, without moving his face from his hiding spot.

"Then do it" Link said in a breath.

Sidon bit the inside of his cheek, tasted blood. It wasn't sweet. Sidon wanted something sweet.

"I don't know how to care for a child." Said the Prince.

"I have some experience in babysitting" Link offered- there was a small joke in the tone of his voice. Such experience was being Zelda's knight. Sidon didn't catch it.

"I cannot burden you with a child that isn't yours."

"He's not yours, either."

"He's my brother."

"You're my most treasured friend."

There was silence between them, were only the far waterfalls were heard, their breaths. Mipha's statue looked down at where both her boys held one another, her face always gentle.

At some point- Sidon's didn't notice when exactly, his arms were wrapped around Link's middle, pulling him closer. He let it be.

"Stay with me" he said, a soft plea in his voice. "Until I become Regent, stay with me."

"I will." Link pulled away again, and this time Sidon did it too, to look at his friend in the eye. There was a kind smile on the hylian's face, that was just a little flushed for some reason. Or maybe the moonlight was playing tricks on Sidon's vision?

"Now now" said Link, clearing his throat. "Where is this child?."

"My quarters," was Sidon's automatic answer.

Link blinked. "Is the child alone?"

"There are guards outside of the doors."

Link's eyes widened. "But-" he cupped Sidon's face. "Is someone in the rooms with the kid?"

Sidon shook his head. "I -- I couldn't stand the crying, I" he choked, "I ran away, I'm sorry."

Link blinked several times, then groaned. " _Sidon_."

In seconds, Link had led him by the hand back to his rooms, huffing and cursing. Sidon felt like a child, himself, as his best friend scolded him.

"You don't leave a damn baby alone, Sidon." said the Champion.

"I'm sorry" repeated the Prince, shame creeping up his spine once again.

The crying could be heard from the outside, and Sidon feel his eyes water once more in frustration. Link cursed again, and hurried to open the doors.

Sidon watched as Link power walked towards the pool, all while removing his clothes with quick, swift movements.

Then there was a splash, and that sound managed to get Sidon to snap out of his lagging reaction. Still, by the time he entered the pool, Link was already floating with the kid in his arms.

"Help me out" Link called, and the Prince quickly came to hold his friend against him, keeping the both of them afloat without Link having to make any more effort.

"He's cute" Link said, a big tender smile on his face. "He looks just like your father."

Somehow, he had managed to calm the baby down and Sidon let out a relieved sigh.

"I guess you really have a charm with children" he admitted, a little envious.

"Or maybe, your baby brother just wanted a hug" Link gave Sidon a small, weak glare. "Don't ever leave him like this again."

Sidon's heart skipped a beat, and he nodded.

Link's eyes softened once more then, and he turned his attention back to the little child, who was tired and yawning.

"What's his name?" he asked.

Sidon hugged hylian and hatchling close, as he leaned backwards and made a bed of himself for Link and the child to rest atop him. That cinnamon smell was growing fainter, but it was still pleasant to his senses.

He could feel Link's wet hair glued to his chest, and it made him a little nervous.

"Adonis" he said, clearing his throat. "His name is Adonis."

 

 

****

 

It was still dark when Sidon opened his eyes, and rose to the water surface. The moment water wasn't on his ears he could hear clearly, loudly, Link's awful snoring from the bed just meters from his pool.

Right now, there was no cinnamon smell, but everything he felt that night eight years ago felt too livid suddenly.

He pulled himself out of the pool and walked to where his best friend was sleeping.

"Link" he called. "Link, can I sleep with you?".

The retired champion choked on a snore and blinked himself awake. "What?".

"I want to cuddle" Sidon admitted his need. "Let me sleep with you tonight."

Link's answer was quick, as he clutched the covers of his bed. "No" he said, "You just came from the pool- no way you're getting into my bed and getting it all w-- _Sidon-_ "

The zora prince in question didn't mind for his friend's cruel answer as he began to pull from the covers. Link was still half asleep anyway, and wouldn't use his total strength if he took him by surprise.

Link let out a yelp as the covers were taken from him, revealing that he was sleeping absolutely naked. Sidon scanned his body lazily, and then pushed one knee into the waterbed. The sudden change in weight had Link sitting up in alert, as he looked up at the prince with slight embarrassment.

"I took a bath before bed" he confessed, his tone hurried. "Was too lazy to put anything on-- Sidon please don't get into the bed- no- _I just changed the sheets_ \-- _**don't**_!"

But it was too late, Sidon abruptly dropped his tired body on the waterbed, making Link gasp and bounce beside him. He then wrapped one arm under Link's arm and pulled him closer, pressing the hylian's back to his chest and his face to the smaller man's blond fluffy hair.

Link let out a pained, suffering laugh. "You're so wet and cold" he said, choking on a fake sob. "I hate you so much."

Sidon hummed his response, not believing him for one second.

He was already drifting off again. When Link wasn't in heat, he smelled like petrichor. The Prince found himself finding this scent much more enjoyable, always.

It calmed him down.

"Hey" Link elbowed the Prince's chest softly. "You woke me up, you get to suffer awake with me."

Sidon's answer was to nuzzle the top of his head, and Link chuckled.

"Hey" he called again, to the sleepy prince. "I'm trying to be serious- I was planning to talk to you about something tomorrow, but since I won't be able to sleep until we warm up again..."

Sidon let out a small groan. "Is it important?"

Link rolled his eyes. This gorgeous, infuriating shark man that came to awaken him because he wanted to cuddle cannot just dare ask if their conversation was to be an important one.

"Yes" he said, "Zelda wants me back at the Castle."

Sidon's eyes snapped open. "You retired eight years ago" was the first thing that came off his mouth.

Link chuckled, "It's just for some small errands I assume" he said, and then frowned. "It would take me a bit of time, though."

Sidon swallowed, hard. "How long until you return?"

Link cleared his throat. "I will be back for my heat, that I promise you."

Sidon pressed Link's form a little tighter against himself, and just then it came down to him that Link was butt naked.

Butt butt butt butt butt naked.

Oh.

Link began to slowly pull Sidon's hand- that was resting on his chest, sliding it a little lower, just so Sidon's couldn't feel his crazy beating heart.

The retired champion noticed the prince tense behind him and quickly stopped their hands on his belly. Link's hand patted the prince's one patiently.

"Don't worry" he said, and Sidon could almost _hear_ the shit-eating grin in the hylian's voice. "I don't plan to do perverted things with you until the next month."

Sidon cleared his throat. "Alright" he said.

Link bit his lip, trying to keep his smile from getting any wider- not that Sidon would see it. "Are you awake now?"

Sidon cleared his throat again. "Very" he said.

Link shifted in the bed a little, and his body rubbed _just_ _right_ against Sidon's.

The Prince tightened his hold on his friend. "Now you're just being cruel to me."

"Yes."

Link still tried to roll over, and Sidon quietly let him, although he whined about it the entire time.

Now they were pressed chest to chest and it took a lot of strain on the neck for Link to have to look up and meet the prince's eyes from their position.

"You should kiss me sometime" he said, softly. Now he knew Sidon could feel his outrageous beating heart against his own, but couldn't do anything to help it.

Sidon watched his hylian friend lick his lips while keeping eye contact. And then he too, licked his own lips.

"I'll do it tomorrow" Sidon offered, with a nervous cough. "Before you part."

The bright blue eyes of the Hylian Champion dulled just for a second, in disappointment. "Alright" he said, and pressed his face to Sidon's chest.

Sidon felt like he just lost a big, important moment.

 _I know he loves you, my lord._ Kept replaying over and over in his head.

"I have a question" he said, feeling his own heart race.

Link perked up as he noticed Sidon's voice and his heartbeat. "Shoot" he said, just a little hopeful.

"Have you considered me as a mate before this?" Sidon asked, pressing his face once more against Link's hair. "Before the deal? Have you thought of me as a potential mate?"

There was a long silence, in which Link took several deep breaths, before answering.

"Yes."

_I know he loves you, my lord._

Sidon found himself smiling like an idiot- lucky him, Link couldn't see.

"What an honor," he said.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Hiji, who just came from surgery a few weeks ago. And also to Empe, who loves Adon very very much. They both manage breath-of-the-ship.tumblr.com!  
> Thank you so much for endorsing this fic! Love you both darlings!  
> Anyway, sorry, this chapter might come out a little messy than usual, I dont have the time to proof read it but I wanted to give you something before I travel (for 22 hours sob). I'll fix it once I get home, and also will reply to all those comments as well;;; so please be kind to me;;;

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT here we go


End file.
